


Sarah Vs. The Role Models

by Principia



Series: Sarah [12]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, F/M, Gen, Rule 63, Season/Series 3 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pics from Strahotski.com and Desert-Sky.net, and some of my own caps.</p></blockquote>





	Sarah Vs. The Role Models

** Sarah vs. The Role Models **

**Sarah:**  Yeah, we’ll talk more after work, ‘cause I know how good a thing this… is.

_Sarah trails off as she spots, then picks up, an unexpected object from the coffee table._

**Sarah:** What the hell is this?

**Chuck:** "This" would appear to be a gun.

_Sarah frowns and looks around for where it might have come from that it would’ve ended up sitting out on the coffee table. One cushion of the couch looks suspiciously firmer than the other._

**Sarah:**  *as she's lifting the couch cushion* You’ve got a gun. A gun in my couch. Gun, in couch, in my apartment.

**Chuck:**  *on Sarah’s gasp, when she sees the compartment* Not  _a_  gun.  _Several_  guns. I thought perhaps you would appreciate the option of tranqs.

**Sarah:**  Chuck, what are you doing storing your guns in my couch? Zondra, Zondra could find those. And now I’ll never be able to so much as curb alert this thing on Craigslist.

**Chuck:**  What, you’ve not heard of the 30-foot rule?

**Sarah:**  As a matter of fact, no I have not.

**Chuck:**  A good agent should never be without a backup weapon.

**Sarah:**  What, pray tell, is the likelihood said agent will be able to retrieve their backup weapon from this particular location? Said cache of weaponry would be difficult to access were a gluteus maximus parked upon one’s couch, would it not? Were we planning to pretend we have a ghost and never allow anyone to sit in that spot?

**Chuck:**  …

**Sarah:**  Well have you ever heard of the _Walker_  rule? No smoking in my apartment, whether it’s tobacco or cordite.

**Chuck:**  Well, not if you want to live with a spy.

**Sarah:**  …

\------------------------------------------------

**Sarah:**  Great, this is just great. This is, this is  _perfect_. Not only do the Turners sell us out, but they make us look like total noobs in the process. 

_Sarah realizes after a moment that Chuck ain't dusting for prints._

**Sarah:**  Chuck, why are you doing dishes?

**Chuck:**  Please. I’m a Bartowski. This is what we do to deal with stress, we clean.

**Sarah:**  *eyebrow* Uh-huh. I can see that you’re upset too. Thank you for not sneaking off somewhere to poison your lungs.

**Chuck:**  I  _am_  upset. And you’re welcome.

**Sarah:**  The Turners were supposed to be our role models, and instead they turn out to be these cold-hearted, double-crossing traitors. *after a beat* And now, now you’re never gonna move in with me.

**Chuck:** *grimaces, keeps scrubbing away*

**Sarah:**  *after a beat* Sweetie, you _do_ realize you’re doing the dishes for a place you don't live.

**Author's Note:**

> Pics from Strahotski.com and Desert-Sky.net, and some of my own caps.


End file.
